


100 ways to say "I love you"

by LittlesWords



Category: Cursed Child - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, sweet sweet love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlesWords/pseuds/LittlesWords
Summary: 100 short stories about Albus and Scorpius' way to the big words 'I love you'.The stories jumps from their time at Hogwarts to domestic mid-twenties life.this is totally self indulgent, please bare with that there'll actually be 100 short stories ;o;http://blondetins.tumblr.com/post/125868124867/100-ways-to-say-i-love-you BASED ON THIS AMAZING POST!!!





	1. Pull over. Let me drive for a while.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions/gifts).



> 'let me row for a while' in this case

“Albus,” Scorpius laughs, his breath gets caught in the chilly March air, “pull over. Let me row for a while.”  
The other boy’s brown cheeks glows Christmas red from the physical exertion, his ears lights up. He shakes his head with a tired smile.  
“I…” he groans as he draws a pull, “I promised myself I’d take you around the island myself!”  
  
 The boys had taken a week to Oxford, just the two of them, just to enjoy every minute with each other, no family, no friends, no no-one – just the two of them. Scorpius shakes his head again and leans back, comfortably propping himself on his elbow while he watches his small boyfriend fight the ores. He groans sometimes or furrow his brows, face wrinkling in concentration.  
  
“Mind that – “ a hard thud and they both jerk back and forth, “bank…” Scorpius ends his sentence, trying not to laugh at the other’s frustration. He waves his gloved-covered hands in the air before rolling his shoulders in determination. He mutters some curses and ‘gonna fucking show you, stupid boat’ under his breath, before manouvering them back onto the middle of the small river.  
 Despite the cold weather, Scorpius’ chest burns hot like a dragon’s breath, bubbly like boiling elixir. This guy… the way his black hair fell like vines around his round face; the way the shamrock green eyes lit up at night when he lay in his arms; his heartfelt laugh when they watch _Dinner for One_ for the ninetieth time; his smooth movements, unlawfully seductive when he rolls his hips in his lap, those pleasured moans and plump lips slightly parted – it was enough to drive him crazy!  
  
“Okay!” Scorpius returns to reality when he hears the other’s voice. “Take…” he sighs with a chuckle, “just take the damn ores. Let’s switch places.”  
 Carefully, he crawls over so he sits next to Scorpius; he presses a soft kiss to his cold cheek, nuzzling his nose to the spot before he let him crawl to sit in the rower’s spot. Scorpius rolls his shoulders before grabbing the ores, smirking.  
  
“Too much for my kitten?” a little purr sneaks in his words, playfulness sparkles in his grey eyes.  
“Just shut up and row.” Albus sighs and crosses his arms, dramatical as always.


	2. It reminded me of you

A loud _plop!_ wakes Albus from his light sleep; with a groan, he turns in the strange bed, hand searching for his phone on the strange nightstand. He utters a complaining sound when he unlocks the phone, the light blinds him like a parachute flare. Why is the lowest brightness-setting still so darn _light_?! Rubbing his eye, his thumb dances over the screen to open Skype.

  _It reminded me of you_ _❤_

It’s a link to youtube from Scorpius; he props himself up on his elbow, head lolling to rest on his shoulder as he clicks the link. Safari takes ages to load thanks to the hotel’s free (but shitty) wifi.  
 A guy is lying and sleeps safe and sound, completely knocked out. A chubby orange cat is purring and rubs their little head to the guy’s face, then their whole chunky body. The cat purrs louder and louder, rubbing and nuzzling, patting and pawing before practically lying on the guy’s face. Albus can’t help but smile wider and wider for each second of the video.

  _What made you think of me?_ _❤_

He texts back, hitting his pillow so he can lie more comfortably.

  _You love nuzzling close at night. And you want attention ;)_

Albus rolls his eyes at the reply. He’d rather eat seaweed than admit that that was _exactly_ what he did! First gentle pats on the tall boy’s arm, a light tug on the edge of his shirt or an actual meowl. He only meowled when he _really_ needed _attention_. When all he wanted to feel was the other’s arms tightly wrapped around him, lips only parted when they needed to catch their breath, the soft petname and grazes of nails that made his head spin.

 

 _Did I mention you’re a prick_  
  
_Once or twice yes ;)_  
  
_Goodnight prick_ _❤_

Albus puts the phone on silent mode after he’s gotten a _night alby xo_ back. As much as he likes being on holiday with his family, likes travelling to new countries, walk on different pavement and wake up to a different view outside the window, as much does he like to wake up and stare at the perfectly sculpted face in front of him, drown in the grey oceans and run a finger over the marble-pale skin.


	3. No no, it's my treat

Scorpius shakes his head, looking at the girl behind the counter, “I’ll pay for it,” he gives the slightly confused girl behind the counter a little nod, before taking out his wallet and card. Green eyes meet his grey for a moment, surprised. Out of his eye corner he sees to his delight the chocolate brown skin flush dark red like the mall Santa’s coat.  
  
“Do…” the girl’s eyes slowly dart from him to the shorter boy next to him, “do you want me to wrap it?” she then asks.  
“Yes please,” he smiles before paying for it. Once outside, he tucks it away in his rucksack. “It must wait,” says he softly, caressing Albus’ cold cheek. “Let’s find a place to get something hot to drink. You're freezing,” he chuckles warmly.  
  
 He takes Albus' hand and walks alongside the big buildings, and store’s facades that’re filled with mannequins and Christmas decorations. Eventually they find a little café; he holds the door, pulls the chair out and pushes it in before sitting across the cold-looking boy. A waiter comes up to them, ready to jot down their order.  
“A cup of coffee – “ he starts but gets interrupted by his boyfriend.  
“Coffee?” the question is scoffed out like an annoyed cough. “When did you start to drink coffee?”  
  
 He shrugs, purses his lips for a second, “one has to learn drink it sooner or later?” he looks in to the sparkling eyes, smiling. He then snaps a breath and starts over: “a coffee and a hot chocolate with two teaspoon vanilla sugar and one teaspoon cinnamon.” The waiter nods while jotting it down. Before the other even opens his mouth, he’s stopped by Scorpius’ hand in the air.  
“No no,” he smiles warmly, taking Albus’ hand, “this is my treat.”


	4. Come here. Let me fix it

“FUCKING SHIT CRAP BY MERLIN’S –”  
“Albus! Language!” Scorpius swats his boyfriend over the shoulder, grimacing. “What’s wrong?” the other is sitting with his arms around his head, bouncing his leg. He waves his hand to his parchment; a big ink-stain is slowly spreading over his charms assignment (an assignment he’d procrastinated the whole week, so now he had this free period to finish it). He rolls his eyes at the dramatic behaviour with a sigh. “I told you so.” He taps the other’s arm away, taking the parchment to examine the damages. “You know,” he looks sideways at him, “you could practise on the cleaning spell.”  
  
 He gets a discontent groan as an answer.  
“You do know the spell, right?” he turns where he sits to look at the hawthorn mane.  
“It’s, ehm,” Albus looks up, brushing his hair away from his eyes, huffing, “there are three, right?” he sends him a sheepish smile, now pushing his bangs in front of his green eyes.  
This boy right here…! He thinks, blinking at him a few times.  
“Okay!” he closes his book, sighing; sometimes he wished that Albus would pay a bit more attention in classes where he found something difficult. Or at least ask him! “For stains such as ink, blood, what you now can spill – “  
“Cu–”  
“ _Ink and whatnot_!” he hisses and kicks Albus’ shin under the table. “There’re two,” he holds up two fingers, “ _scourgify_ and _tergeo_ ,” he nods to Albus’ ruined paper, “here it’s _tergeo_ you need.”  
  
 Albus nods slowly, fingers playing with one of his long curls. He can see how the gears and gyros are working from the distant look in the oak-leaf green eyes.  
“And the hand movement is just to point your wand at the stain!” he smiles as he takes out his wand, demonstrating. This is _so_ simple that not even Albus can mess it up! He tilts his head a bit with an encouraging smile, nodding to the ruined paper; but Albus shakes his head, muttering something in the lines of ‘I’m just... tired, okay?’, sounding quite down. He sighs with a little smile.  
“Come here,” Scorpius puts an arm around the other’s shoulder and kisses his cheek, “let me fix it,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been like months since I last updated. I've been in exam hell and then I went to Canada to visit obsessions <3 I'm slowly getting out of my hiatus, but please be patient x


	5. I'll walk you home

“Hey, Albus,” Scorpius takes his boyfriend’s hand, kissing the knuckles, “let’s take a walk in the garden,”  
 The other nods with a wide smile that outshines the moonlight; they somehow convinced their family to go on holiday the same place! So here he was, walking the paths through the beautiful flower– and palm garden at a beautiful hotel with view over the Atlantic Ocean on a beautiful little Portuguese island, with his beautiful boyfriend next to him. The garden is only lit by a few build-in lights in the sides of the stone path, the cicadas strumming in the palms around them.  
  
 He looks down at Albus; he’s tanned a lot in the few days they’ve been here, and my god, he can’t fathom how stunning the boy looks with his big black hair gathered in a ponytail, just a few curls is hanging loose around his face, the eyes match the many shades of green in the garden. The other points upwards to the night sky.  
“Look!” he smiles widely, shining like the shooting star he’s spotted. “Make a wish!” Albus turns to him, shaking his hand.  
  
 A wish…  
  
“What did you wish for?” he asks when he opens his eyes again.  
“This,” he says quietly, leaning down and press a soft kiss to the warm lips, then another, three before he cups Albus’ chin, thumb brushing the round cheeks. Albus chuckles as he grabs his wrists, kissing him back with a smile.  
“That’s an easy wish!” he sighs when he hugs him, ear resting against his heart. His fingers trace patterns on his back.  
 They stand there for the cicadas knows how long before he pulls away.  
“Come,” Scorpius says and takes the other’s hand, “I’ll walk you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse the over use of beautiful


	6. Have a good day at work

“Scorp!” Albus calls from the foyer. Scorpius gets up from the chair in the kitchen and chuffs out to see what his boyfriend wants.  
  
“Yes?” he smiles softly; the other is standing on one leg, trying to tie his boot so he doesn’t have to lean forward, both mittens between his teeth.  
  
“Ged ma wucpfack fo me?” despite the bundle of grunts and random sounds, he still gets it and goes on the hunt for Albus’ rugsack. Albus is (fashionably) late for work and with the snow outside, it’s not easier for him to get to the kindergarten (curse the busses). He has suggested apparating but Albus is stubborn like a donkey, and thinks that muggles will be startled because of the loud snapping sound.  
  
 So, he takes the bus every morning when the weather doesn’t allow him to bike, and since he likes to sleep in… well…  
He leans against the doorframe, studying his Albus who’s checking if he’s remembered everything.  
  
“Yep,” he looks up with that adorable proud smile that always melts his heart. “I’ll be back around four or five,” he says as he toes to kiss him goodbye. He’ll never grow tired of feeling Albus’ plush lips on his. He pushes a few curls behind Albus’ ear, knowing that he’s smiling like an idiot. “Scorpius, you have to let go of me.” The other chuckles but kisses him one more time, and another and another little kiss. “I’ll see you soon, ok.” He finally takes a step back, and waves to him.  
  
“Have a good day at work!” Scorpius waves back before closing the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! I'm so sorry >^< I'm in the middle of moving out BUT I'm working on the next chapters, so stay tuned!


	7. I dreamt about you last night

“How’s France?” Albus asks, chewing on his thumbnail. For the last week and a half, his stomach has felt so empty no matter how much he ate and drank, his chest felt cold no matter how many blankets he wrapped around himself.  
  
“ _It’s okay_ ,” he can almost see how the slender shoulder rolls in a casual shrug, the thin lips purse into an indifferent expression. “ _Well,_ ” Scorpius clears his throat in the other end, “ _it’s not_ bad _, it’s just… I miss you,_ ”  
  
His ears slowly burn warm and red, a little smile curve on his plump lips.

“I miss you, too,” he says with a little sigh, pulling leaves off his mum’s favourite plant. “I dreamt about you last night, you know,” he chuckles a bit giddy from thinking about it. “Want to hear it?” he smiles.

“ _Please!_ ”

“We were at the beach and you got stuck in one of those inflatable beach toys,” he laughs at the groan he gets in return, “then I had to help you out but you didn’t want help,”

“ _What a fool_ ,” the other chuckles through a crackling noise of sweets-paper, “ _did I survive?_ ”

“Yes,” he cocks his head to the side, sighing deeply, one short huff, “then I woke up and you weren’t there…” his smile fades.

“ _I’ll be home in a week, Albus,_ ” the sound of Scorpius saying his name sends a warm feeling through his chest; the way his tongue pulls the _Al_ back, to then kiss the _b_ into a soft _us_ makes his heart flutter.

“Yes,” the smile returns, “I’ll see you in a week, Scorpius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's september 1st, 2017!!! Albus and Scorpius' shenanigans officially starts today, so have a chapter!


	8. Take my seat

If there’s one thing Albus hates more than apparating, it’s the tube. It’s so crowded in the morning with smelly teenagers, women with dogs (more like rats) that makes these annoying squeaky sounds. People pressing into his space, the terrible rumbling of the rails, the yapping from the dogs, the teenagers listing to some music without headphones – and when they finally do, it’s some shitty £1 headphones that can’t keep the sound in. And what the heck is up with that those hanging hold-on-to thingies are _so far up_? He must stand on his toes to reach it, and the tube’s swaying and rumbling makes him dangle like a rag doll, and – ugh – he’s just not having it today!

He looks down at Scorpius who’s reading a new book, so far away in its words; his nose wrinkles in the cutest way when his eyes wander over a passage. That way where his reading glasses slide down a bit after the scrunch, so he need to push them up again. He knows he’ll never grown tired of seeing this little motion. In this hell-tube, he manages to stay in a little golden bubble of peace. Can he not smell that woman’s ghastly perfume? Or hear those brats’ loud rap-music spewing from their phone?

He _really_ shouldn’t’ve been so stubborn, he should’ve apparated. Scorpius had said it, but he’d refused. Scorpius had sighed but followed him either way, even when he said that the other could apparate without him. He swears to Merlin, if that yabba-dabba-dog doesn’t shut its trap _right now_ –

“Jesus fuck!” he hisses when the tube makes a sharp turn; the next minute, his nose collides with Scorpius’ (hardback) book.

Can this morning get any worse!?

He cusses under his breath, trying to get his footing again. Scorpius laugh and puts his book away in his bag.

“You’re a big dork,” Scorpius smiles, standing up to snake an arm around his waist, and suddenly all his anger flushes out of his system. The blonde presses a soft kiss to his cheek before he says: “here,” and takes a step aside, “take my seat.”


	9. I saved you a piece

Albus scurries around a corner; his shoes’ clacks echoes in the empty corridor. All he did was to take a little nap, _just half an hour_ , but no no no, he just had to sleep through his alarm and now, if he is lucky, he’ll only just make it to dinner! In his last year! On Halloween! The one day where there’s dessert, mountains of dessert! _Pudding_! He scowls at his bad luck, as he turns a corner and almost runs down a poor third-year (when did they get so tall?).

Why did this happen every time he’d had transfigurations? It often felt like his brain got fried with fiend-fyre, and it made him feel stupid. At least he had Scorpius to help him. Last night he’d helped him with an assignment for History of Magic (let’s not get bogged down in that it ended in Albus’ bed – the assignment wasn’t _that_ important either way!).

 He stops and scans the Great Hall for a free seat. No, no… nope, oh perhaps – no.

“Albus~!” he looks towards the sound before making his way to sit.

“Scorpius,” he smiles and press a little kiss to the other’s warm cheek, staying there for a beat.

“I saved a piece for you,” he pushes a cake plate in front of him, smiling, “I know how much you like chocolate pudding,” he tilts his head a bit to the side, leaning in. “I practically had to fight Karl Jenkins for this!” he whispers with a proud smile.

“My champion,” Albus teases, “fighting for my sake,” he gives the other a pat on the back before digging in sweet pudding.

What did he ever do to deserve a sweetheart like Scorpius…


End file.
